marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Creed
"I´m not your friend, I'm an animal, I'm the animal who dreamed he was a man, but the dream is over, and the beast is awake, and I will come for you, because it's my nature." - Victor Creed Victor Creed (Sabretooth) is a animalistic mutant with enhanced strength, senses, agility and cat-like claws and teeth. He is Wolverine's half-brother. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine In 1845, North-Western Territory, British North America a young Victor visited James while Victor's father had a confrontation with Logan's father. James witnessed his father's death and in an act of vengeance, killed the Logan using bone claws which protruded from his hands. With his dying breath, Logan told James that he was also his son. James ran away, but was overtaken by Victor. Victor said that they were brothers and vowed that they would look out for each other no matter what. In the following years, Victor and Logan fought together throughout the American Civil War, World War I, World War II and the Vietnam War. Victor grew increasingly violent and uncontrolled as time passes and during the Vietnam War, attempted to rape a young woman and then brutally attacked the soldiers who try to stop him leading to both he and Logan being placed in front of a firing squad. Their unique regenerative abilities kept them alive, bringing them to the attention of Major William Stryker who invited them to join an all-mutant team called Team X. During a mission to retrieve a meteorite from a diamond trafficing operation in Lagos, Nigeria, Stryker and the team interogate nearby village people to see if there are any other meteorites. The village chief refuses to tell Stryker the origins of the meteorites, as they believe them to be sacred. Stryker then orders Victor to kill the chief. The whole village descends into chaos as Stryker's team start killing the civilians. Logan is disgusted by the murders committed by his teammates and abandons Victor and the group. Six years afterward Victor hunts down and begins to kill the other members of the team, like Bolt. Soon Silverfox is also murdered by Victor. A furious and grieving Wolverine finds Victor in a bar and asks him why he killed her. Victor reply's by saying "How else am I going to get your attention?" The two then lunge themselves after each other. Victor easily defeats Logan and snaps off Logan's bone claws on his left hand. Victor is then seen capturing a teenage Scott Summers, for Stryker. Victor then confronts Wolverine again in New Orleans, after killing John Wraith and taking a blood sample from him. Victor fights Wolverine only to be interrupted by Gambit. It is then revealed to Wolverine that Victor and Stryker were subsequently working together to capture various mutants, culminating in tricking Wolverine into agreeing to have adamantium bonded to his skeleton by claiming that Victor has gone rogue and has killed the woman Wolverine loved. Wolverine then leaves, after learning this. Victor, angered at Stryker that he let Wolverine go, demands the adamantium procedure. Despite the animosity between the two of them - made even worse when Stryker reveals that, contrary to his deal with Victor, he cannot merge adamantium to his skeleton because it would kill him (his healing factor is less powerful than Logan's). In an act of rage, Victor tries to kill Silverfox. Wolverine hears Silverfox's screams and attacks Victor. Finally having the chance to kill Victor, Wolverine chooses not to give in to his animal instincts and instead knocks him out. As Wolverine and Weapon XI are fighting, Weapon XI overpowers Wolverine and prepares to decapitate him. Victor returns to aid his brother. Wolverine and Victor, now working together, are able to decapitate Weapon XI; sending its head, still firing optic blasts, down into the cooling tower. Wolverine coldly informs Victor that despite his help, their relationship is over. Victor simply reminds him that they are brothers, and they can never be finished. Victor also claims that only he gets to kill Wolverine. Victor then jumps off the side of the cooling tower and is not seen again. X-Men Little is known of Victor's life after his departure from Stryker's island. It is known that something caused him to lose all memory of his life including his relationship with Logan (it has been said he slightly further mutated, became more animalistic and forgot Logan). Unaware of his true name, Creed began to call himself '''Sabretooth' and eventually became associated with Eric Lehnsherr and joined him, Raven Darkholme and Toad in what would later become The Brotherhood of Mutants. Under Lehnsherr's command, Sabretooth was sent to hunt down Wolverine and Rogue. He found them and pushed over a tree to stop the mutants from escaping and he came into conflict with Wolverine whilst Rogue struggled to get free from the burning van. Soon Cyclops and Storm turned up and rescued the pair. Sabretooth returned to the Brotherhood's lair with nothing but Wolverine's dog tags. Later at Liberty Island, Cyclops blasted him off the top of the Statue of Liberty. William Stryker still kept files on him on his computer, 15 years after Sabretooth left him. Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 films) **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' - Liev Schreiber and Michael James Olsen (young) **''X-Men'' (First appearance) - Tyler Mane **''X2: X-Men United'' - (Name Only) thumb|300px|left Character traits Sabretooth was born in the 1800s. Sabretooth is a sadistic and psychopathic mutant, with skills in armed and hand-to-hand combat due to his various training by the American military in the American Civil War, WWI and WWII and the Vietnam War. He also has been trained by Team X program. His primary mutant power is an accelerated healing ability that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his body and cellular structure far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. He can regenerate organs such as missing eyes and large portions of flesh and survive decapitation if his head is reunited with his shoulder quickly after decapitation. Sabretooth's natural mutant attributes stem from, at least partially, his accelerated healing factor. This "healing factor" also grants him virtual immunity to poisons, most drugs, toxins and diseases, and limited immunity to the fatigue poisons generated by his own body. The unique regenerative qualities of his healing powers and "age suppression factor", Sabretooth's natural aging process, cause him to age at an unusually slow rate. While he is of an unknown advanced age, Sabretooth has the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. Sabretooth possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those possessed by certain animals. Sabretooth is able to see objects with greater clarity and at much greater distances than an ordinary human. His sight is enhanced to the point that he can see with this same level of clarity in almost complete darkness, just like a nocturnal cat. This may be in part a result of being able to see into the infrared and ultraviolet portions of the spectrum. His sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to hear sounds that humans cannot. Sabretooth is able to use his highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent. He is able to track targets with an impressive degree of success, even if the scent has been eroded by natural factors such as weather conditions. His sense of taste is also developed to superhuman levels. He has a large degree of superhuman strength, he has sufficient strength to climb a building and overturn cars, and other heavy vehicles and make tremendous leaps. He also has superhuman stamina because his healing factor making him almost immune to his own fatigue poisons and his strength allowing much less effort in what humans would call very strenous tasks. He can push himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to affect him. He is also superhumanly fast and seen running on all fours at the speed of big cats like tigers and lions. Sabretooth's physical appearance also displays animal-like mutations, including sharper-and-longer-than-normal teeth, with two pronounced canines rather more like a tiger's canine teeth than a human's and retractable claws of several inches where ordinary humans have fingernails and toenails. Sabretooth's claws and teeth are capable of cutting most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. He has used his claws and strength to climb buildings made of concrete and metal. Relationships *James Howlett - Half-brother, former Team-X member, and enemy. *William Stryker - Former boss. *Wade Wilson - Former Team X member. *John Wraith - Former Team X member. *Chris Bradley - Former Team X member. *Fred Dukes - Former Team X member. *Agent Zero - Former Team X member. *Magneto - Former leader. *Mystique - Former team mate. *Toad - Former team mate. *Charles Xavier - Enemy. *Cyclops - Enemy. *Jean Grey - Enemy. *Rogue - Enemy. *Storm - Enemy. Behind the scenes *At first, Liev Schreiber was supposed to play William Stryker, but he himself asked to portray Sabretooth. *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' is the second film in which Liev Schreiber and Hugh Jackman work together after Kate & Leopold. *Liev Schreiber put on 40 lbs of muscle to play the part. *Tyler Mane asked to reprise the role for X-Men Origins: Wolverine, and asked again for X-Men: First Class. Trivia *In the first movie, Sabretooth resembles his comic book 90s version, while in X-Men Origins: Wolverine is more similar to the character's appearance in the Weapon X series. *Sabretooth's transformation from X-Men Origins: Wolverine to the first X-Men has yet to be explained on film. It is generally assumed that he experienced a secondary mutation similar to Hank McCoy, or perhaps even took the Mutant Growth Hormone from the comics. *During X-Men, Sabretooth roared like a lion and in fact only said three phrases during the entire film. *In X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Victor Creed is never referred to as Sabretooth, while in X-Men is exactly the opposite. *In the official comic book tie-in, as well as X-Men: the Official Game, it is revealed that Sabretooth survived his fall from the Statue of Liberty, and later helped Wolverine to fight some Weapon X soldiers. Gallery Images in chronological order of the film timeline: ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Liev Schreiber as Victor Creed Image:Group.jpg|Promotional image. Image:SchreiberTooth.jpg|Promotional image. File:WolverineVictorYell.jpg File:Wolverine_-_VictorLightbulb.jpg Image:LievSabre.jpg File:WolverineVictorCloseup.jpg File:WolverineVictorFight.jpg File:WolverineSabretooth.jpg X-Men-le-origini-Wolverine-Character-Poster-2.jpg|Promotional movie poster for X-Men Origins: Wolverine featuring Sabretooth Sabretoothcrawl.jpg Sabretooth thumb.jpg ''X-Men'' Tyler Mane as Sabretooth Image:ManeSabre1.JPG Image:ManeSabre2.JPG Image:Sabretooth1.jpg Image:ManeSabre.JPG Victor_Creed_(Earth-10005).jpg Sabretooth001.jpg Mutant Profiles.png|A list of mutants on Stryker's computer. Creed's name is 9th from the top. Sabretooth_05.jpg|Tie-In Comic Cover }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Earth-10005 Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Animal like powers Category:Former Heroes